The Booted Beauty Chronicles
by Boofka
Summary: A spinoff of my previous story, Symbiotic Boots, that will help set up the context for Symbiotic Boots 2. Mary Jane Watson has assumed her new role as the symbiotic superheroine, the Booted Beauty. But just how long can MJ survive the threat of a new mutant villainess, who feeds on the beauty of pretty girls and seems to be obsessed with the Booted Beauty and her symbiotic boots?
1. Prologue: Stealing Beauty

**_The Booted Beauty Chronicles_**  
_A Symbiotic Boots Spin-Off__  
__Prologue: Stealing Beauty_  
**by Boofka**

_Note: If you haven't already read this story's predecessor, Symbiotic Boots, it'd probably be a good idea to. Although I'm calling this a "spinoff", it's more of a sequel and expects that you know the previous story and its characters. You can find the original Symbiotic Boots story at: s/8409682/1/Symbiotic_Boots_

It was 2 in the morning outside of Club Razzle in downtown New York, as two inebriated girls in their early 20s zig-zagged down the street and tripping over their high-heeled shoes. They were both wearing short dresses, and both were very pretty. The brunette, Ashley, was talking to the blonde, Jenna, about one of the guys who was dancing with her in the club. They shared a laugh, and continued making their way down the street.

As they continued to make their way down the street, they passed a dark alleyway. In the dark alleyway but close to the sidewalk where the two girls were walking was a hooded, faceless figure, covered in heavy rags. It reached out a reptilian-like hand for one of the girls, tapping Ashley on the back, which made Ashley turn around and scream upon seeing the hooded figure.

"What the hell are you!?" she screamed.

Jenna turned to see what her friend was looking at, and covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

"Ashley, let's run... get out... here..." Jenna drunkenly slurred, trying to get her friend to move.

"Pleasssse... I jussst need... ssssome money..." the figure hissed in a raspy voice.

Quickly, Ashley pulled out her purse and frantically searched for her wallet. Believing this to be its chance, the figure embraced Ashley, clutching her as it dashed into the shadowy alley once again.

Shaking as she searched for the flashlight she always hid in her purse, Jenna found it. Her hands were still shaking as she turned it on and searched for her friend.

"Ashley...?" she called, terrified of what she might find.

She made her way down the alley, the light reflecting off the brick surfaces of the buildings that surrounded the alley. Finally, she saw Ashley, lying down. Next to her, the hooded figure was kneeling over her face, as if it were kissing here...

Fumbling and shaking, Jenna pulled a canister of pepper spray out of her purse.

"Don't move, creep." was all she said. The figure turned around, and it no longer had a hood that completely hid its face. Instead, Jenna was looking at a reptilian like face, with slits for nostrils, and cat-like eyes. The face was definitely female. But what frightened Jenna the most were the snakes that appeared to make up the creature's hair.

"Oh my God. What have you...?"

Jenna shined the light on the face of her best friend, and saw that Ashley's face looked older. In fact, in looking at her friend's body, it looked like Ashley had aged 60 years in their few moments apart.

The creature shrieked at Jenna, and leapt on to her. Fighting and punching as best she could, the creature overcame her. Jenna saw the snakes that appeared to make up the lady's hair come alive, and attack her face, latching onto it. The last thing Jenna felt was being drained of all her energy, and eventually, all of her life.

The creature, feeding on Jenna's now-deceased body, tossed Jenna's body aside when she was done with it. Jenna too resembled Ashley in that she looked like she had aged decades in an instant.

The creature then began to have what resembled a seizure. It fell down, and shook violently, tossing aside the rags it wore which revealed her naked, reptilian body. However, the green, scaly skin began to form human flesh. Her reptilian claws on her hands and feet began to look like normal fingers and toes. The snakes that made up her hair receded into her head until they were completely gone, and long, dirty blonde hair quickly grew over where the snakes had been. Finally, the creature was replaced by a young, curvy, beautiful, naked young woman, standing in the alleyway. She looked down at her body, admiring herself.

"I got to say, one of the best transformations I've ever had..." she spoke in a heavy Eastern European accent.

She then walked over to the dead bodies of Ashley and Jenna.

"Beauty is only skin deep, my darlings..."

She then took off Ashley's dress and shoes, and put it on herself. She then walked out of the alleyway, and into the streets of New York...

**NEXT TIME: WHO IS THIS NEW VILLAINESS? AND WILL HER PATH SOON CROSS WITH THAT OF THE BOOTED BEAUTY? **


	2. Chapter 1: The Avenging Angel

**_The Booted Beauty Chronicles_****  
**_A Symbiotic Boots Spin-Off_  
_Chapter 1: The Avenging Angel_  
by Boofka

"Hello, and welcome to TalkNYC, New York's favorite talk radio program for all the latest happenings. I'm your host, Danny Foster, and today we're talking Booted Beauty. It's been a month since her triumphant return, and many questions remain about her. Is she host to the escaped Oscorp symbiote? Was she the symbiote that attacked the Oscorp building? And if so, how is it she is back from the grave? Well, a lot of those questions don't really seem to matter that much anymore, because since her return, she has waged a one-woman war on crime against women in this city. She has stopped rapes, assaults, trafficking, and exploitation of young women and underage girls. She has waged a war on prostitution on this city by attacking the city's pimps. Her new emphasis on crimes against women is why she has earned the nickname "The Avenging Angel." Now, does she fear Spider-Man? We know the Booted Beauty is so far only active in areas where Spider-Man isn't, and at times when he is busy with other things. Does the Avenging Angel have something to fear from our Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man? We'll be taking your calls all afternoon here on TalkNYC!"

* * *

Mary Jane Watson smiled to herself as she heard the report on the radio set up on her kitchen counter. She was about to run to rehearsal to the new performance of "Hamlet" where she played Ophelia that was about to open off-Broadway. Indeed, things had been going really well since she had injected her symbiotic boots with a serum that eliminated the presence of Venom's personality. She had gotten a new job performing Shakespeare. Things with Peter were going great. But it was her work as the Booted Beauty that made MJ the proudest...

Ever since she prevented the rape of Tyrone Jackson's girlfriend in Harlem that first night after she became aware of her symbiotic boots, she knew that she had to be committed against violence and crimes against women. Immediately after her return on the scene as the Booted Beauty, she did the normal superhero thing. Saving people from burning buildings, preventing robberies, that sort of thing. But she felt most invigorated after stopping crimes against women, and eventually it became the majority of what she did. And the public of New York really embraced that. Leave the superheroics to Peter, she thought. The Booted Beauty had committed herself to helping make New York a safer place for all women.

Peter. It had been tricky having him in the dark about her life as the Booted Beauty. He came close to catching her at least once. MJ had decided to keep it a secret from her boyfriend, because he would say things like that he didn't want her in danger and that the symbiote was dangerous. He would also be able to put two and two together and discover that it was her who attacked the Oscorp building. Maybe one day, MJ would let him in on her secret. But for now, he was in the dark. Occasionally, MJ saw Peter searching online or reading the newspaper about the latest exploits of the Booted Beauty, trying to determine if she was helping things or another villain he needed to reprimand. Eventually, he came to the conclusion she was trying to do good, but couldn't for the life of him figure out why she never approached him, or that she stayed confined to areas in the complete opposite direction from where Spider-Man was either patrolling or fighting crime.

Several times, Peter would question MJ about what she thought about the Booted Beauty, and MJ would politefully change the subject or decline to comment, though she did tell Peter how much she admired her emphasis on helping endangered women.

So far, the only person to know MJ's secret was Jake Thompson, and she hadn't spoken to him since Felicia Hardy broke into his safe in the Oscorp building to get her boots back a month ago. She wanted to reach out, but was afraid that doing might break their understanding that Jake would never reveal her secret identity.

She was getting ready to leave when she heard the radio talk show come back after playing a song.

"Hello, New Yorkers. Danny Foster here, and again, the topic of conversation for today is the Booted Beauty. Well, we have a man on the line here who says the Booted Beauty isn't doing enough for the women of this city. Sir, could you please tell us your name."

"My name is Joe."

"Now Joe, you say that the Booted Beauty failed in stopping a crime against your own daughter?"

MJ turned up the volume on the radio.

"Yes, she did. My daughter, Ashley..." the man calling on the radio was obviously in grief, hesitating as he was being choked up. He nevertheless continued. "She was found dead in an alleyway two nights ago. She had just graduated college... She and a friend had... been to a club... and some chemical must have been used against her, because that body... didn't look like my daughter. Where was the Booted Beauty? If she is so committed to stopping acts like these, why didn't she save my daughter...?" the man calling trailed off, overcome by grief.

MJ turned off the radio, distraught. It made her upset to not only to think that two innocent young women died, but that one of their fathers believed the Booted Beauty could've done something about it. It was then that MJ ran to her closet, picked up her two tall rubber rain boots, and put them in her backpack. Maybe she couldn't stopped the murders of these young women, but she was sure she could at least bring the person responsible to justice. She left her apartment with the backpack and hailed a taxi for the theater, realizing she had quickly lost track of time.

* * *

After rehearsal in the theater and saying goodbye to the cast and the director, MJ scurried into the bathroom. Locking the door of the bathroom behind her, she began taking off her clothes, starting with her shirt and skirt, and eventually her bra and panties until she was completely naked. She didn't know why, but somehow, she always felt better being the Booted Beauty in the buff. It made it her feel sexier. But somehow, it also felt like being naked gave her a greater connection to the symbiote. Plus, the symbiote knew just how to touch her in just the right way. She stuffed her clothes in her backpack.

Putting the boots on, she again admired how glossy and rubbery they were. They still had that distinct rubbery smell from the first day she bought them.

With the boots comfortably secure on her feet, she said the phrase to begin her transformation: "Booted Beauty."MJ's boots dissolved into a goopy black mess on her feet. The white spider symbols, absent when she wasn't wearing the boots to avoid Peter's discovery, popped up. The goo released tendrils that engulfed her legs in a warm goo that was both silky and rubbery. As it had done before, a tendril came up from the black mass and penetrated MJ's pussy, while another penetrated her asshole. It took all of MJ's energy to not scream because of how insanely good it felt. MJ climaxed, the pleasure spreading over her body in waves for a few seconds. The tendrils retracted from her two pleasure holes, and continued spreading over her body.

The black goo began to cover her stomach and her breasts, the warm goo massaging her nipples just the way she liked. This made MJ coo quietly, still not trying to attract attention. Finally, all of her body covered, the tendrils spread to her face. Her new, improved eyesight took over, and she saw herself as the now complete Booted Beauty in the mirror. The white spider-symbol still adorned her chest, her boots still adorned her feet. Her asscrack was still very visible, just the way MJ liked it. Her red hair still popped up out of a now-blackened skull.

A feature of the symbiote she had discovered shortly after her return on the scene was the art of camouflage. However, it had taken her a long time and a lot of practice for her to master it. Her symbiote suit could render her completely invisible to the naked human eye, which made getting out of public places like where she was now a lot easier.

Focusing all her mental energy, she forced her symbiote suit to turn her invisible. She could only do it one body part at a time, so she started with her feet, then her legs, then her torso, then finally her head and hair. MJ looked in the mirror and saw nothing there. She ran over to the door, unlocking it, and put her backpack in a locker backstage. She then ran out of the back exit of the theater. Still invisible, she attached her hand to the theater building and climbed up. When she reached the roof, she willed the symbiote to make her visible again.

The next symbiote power she used was her enhanced hearing, so that she could pick up the police scanner to find out where the crime scene was. It took a lot of time to focus, and she heard a lot of things that didn't matter to her in the process of listening for the police scanner. Finally, she found it, and after a minute or two, heard the information she was looking for.

"Officer Kearn, are you still at the alleyway on Jones Avenue, next to Club Razzle?"  
"10-4."  
"Keep a look out, Officer, we think the murderer is targeting young women going to the club. Any suspicious activity?"  
"None at this time. Over."

Certain this was the place where the girls were killed, MJ made her way to Club Razzle. She had been there once, and knew the area roughly, and it was pretty close to the theater. After making her way there, she landed on the roof of the building overlooking the alley. Looking down at her feet, she saw her boots transform into clawed, symbiotic versions of her own feet, which means she could crawl down.

She crawled down the building, and looked down the alley. Sure enough, there was a cop car at the entrance to the alley. Crawling down, MJ used her enhanced sight to look around the crime scene. The police had already done the white outlines of how they found the bodies. Initially finding nothing, MJ willed the symbiote to turn on thermal vision, which also resulted in nothing. Still clinging to the wall, her enhanced vision zoomed around the crime-scene, until it picked up the slightest thing.

Jumping down, MJ walked over to the object and picked it up. It looked like some reptile skin that had been shed.

There was no indication that any chemical or acid had been used, because MJ didn't see any stains or anything that would point to that. Suddenly, she heard the door of the cop car shut, and the police officer come out.

He began to speak. "Booted Beauty, you are wanted for questioning for your possible role in the attack on the Oscorp building. Either you surrender or..."

MJ quickly scaled up the building, jumped on the roof, and spun a web leading her away from the crime scene before the cop could finish his sentence.

MJ sighed. She thought she could provide justice for these girls, but there was no evidence, nothing she could use to figure out who killed them. Except for snake skin...

* * *

On a rooftop facing the crime scene, a beautiful young woman held binoculars up to her eyes, looking at the Booted Beauty leave the area of the crime scene.

"Well, it looks like we found her weakness. Our heroine is a sucker for saving poor, innocent women..." the woman whispered to herself in thick, European accent.


	3. Chapter 2: Psychic

**_The Booted Beauty Chronicles_**  
**_A Symbiotic Boots Spinoff_****  
****_Chapter 2: Psychic_****  
**by Boofka

MJ woke up to find Peter frantically packing his suitcase.

"Honey, what's up?" she asked drowsily.

Peter, still packing, responded: "Aunt May fainted and was unconscious for several hours last night. She's in the hospital. They think she's alright, but... you know. It's troubling. She isn't young anymore, MJ. They're releasing her tomorrow, and since it's Friday, I thought I'd go back to Queens and spend the weekend at the old house. Take care of her when she gets back."

MJ nodded. "Give her my best."

Peter came over, suitcase in his hand, and kissed her on the forehead. "I know you'd come if you didn't have rehearsal this weekend. Don't worry, I think she's gonna be okay. It's just, you know, she's the only..."

MJ held his hand. "...family you got."

Peter kissed her again, and opened the door out of the apartment. As he did, he shouted "I'll call you tonight!"

The door slammed shut. Knowing that she wouldn't have to be at the theater for rehearsal for another couple of hours, MJ thought of what she could do with her free time. She had been meaning to paint her nails and finish that book...

MJ thought that the nails would take precedence because she and a couple of other cast-members were going out to a club later that night to celebrate both the weekend and how far they had all come together now that the production was close to being done. The club they were going was Club Razzle, which worried MJ because that's where the girls were killed. She might have to bring along the boots, just in case.

She walked into the living room and turned on the TV, hoping to catch some morning news. As she made herself from breakfast in the kitchen, the morning news began, updating her as to various events in the city. But still, no developments about the murders of the two young women.

MJ was finishing her cereal when the newscast suddenly flashed the logo for breaking news. Curious, MJ turned up the volume.

"We have breaking news, ladies and gentlemen. What the NYPD is telling us is a female mutant of some sort is holding a dozen young women hostage on top of an office building in downtown Manhattan, and is threatening to kill them off one by one if she doesn't get the chance to speak to the superheroine known as the Booted Beauty. The location of the building is on Wall Street, only a few blocks from the stock exchange."

MJ almost choked on a piece of cereal as she heard the news. Newscopter footage then showed what looked like a reptilian woman on top of the building, with a large gun pointed at a group of a dozen women.

Knowing what she had to do, MJ quickly pulled off her clothes and found her boots. She put them on and shouted "Booted Beauty!" Without a moment's hesitation, the symbiote began forming, although MJ let it know there was too little time for it to provide her with it's trademark sexual pleasures. In a few seconds, she was the Booted Beauty once more, and she quickly leapt out of the window of her apartment, spinning webs quickly towards where the news had said the building was.

So much for painting her nails or finishing that book today...

* * *

The Booted Beauty arrived on the roof of the building right on schedule, the female mutant thought as she saw a figure coming towards her.

The female mutant had yellow, cat-like eyes. She also sported lizard like claws on her feet and hands. She was wearing a jet-black, latex unitard that covered up a good portion of her body. But her most unusual feature were the half-dozen snakes that came out of her head and formed a hair-like structure on the top of her skull.

The Booted Beauty landed on the roof next to the mutant.

"So, I hear you wanted to see me?"

The mutant nodded. MJ noticed her put her index finger to her head and her cat-like eyes squint. Not knowing what that meant, MJ continued.

"We can talk. Fine. Whatever. But first you let these women go..."

Still squinting and with her finger on her head, the mutant said "With pleasure," in a thick Eastern European accent.

MJ helped the women stand up, and pointed to a fire escape they could descend downward towards safety.

When she checked to make sure all the women were descending the fire escape, MJ came back to looking at the mutant.

"You have my attention. So what? What do you want with me?" the Booted Beauty asked.

Opening her eyes fully now and removing her finger from her head, the female mutant laughed.

"I just wanted to know if you were as committed against violence against women as your reputation states. Well, Booted Beauty, your reputation precedes you. But, know this. You are not safe from me." the mutant said. She shifted her gaze towards the boots on MJ's feet.

Unsure of what sort of mindgames this mutant was playing, MJ kicked the mutant square in the chest, which sent her flying backwards, landing on the roof, apparently unconscious.

Running over to where the mutant was, MJ squatted down and whispered in her ear. "Don't fuck with me. I don't know who you are or what you want, but you'll regret the day you ever think about messing around with me again. Pray our paths don't cross again."

With that, MJ swung a web away from the building. The female mutant, only pretending to be unconscious, opened her eyes, and stood up. She watched the Booted Beauty swing away, growing smaller and smaller.

"Oh, but our paths will cross again... Mary Jane Watson. You gave me just enough time to read your mind. To learn everything about you. To put a psychic trace on you. But, best of all, I know where you'll be tonight. And now, I plan on being there too..." the mutant said to herself. Her body began to convulse and change again, and once again, the mutant took the form of a young, curvy, pretty girl. The recently-transformed girl made her way down the fire escape towards the city below...

* * *

After confronting the mutant, MJ came back to her apartment, took off the boots and hung around the apartment for the rest of the morning before heading to rehearsal. After rehearsal was done, MJ briefly returned to the apartment to get ready for her night out. She returned her backpack after leaving it in the theater to get ready, and it was still full of her clothes from the other day. MJ was in much of a rush to put her clothes back in their proper place.

After she had showered, put on a sexy dress, and put on makeup, she was ready to head to the club. It was at that moment that Peter called to check up on her. Aunt May was doing a lot better, and the hospital had ruled out anything like cancer as the cause of Aunt May's fainting spell. The doctors were telling Peter that it was probably Aunt May being overheated, but he had decided to follow through with his promise to stay with her the rest of the weekend. MJ told him about going out that night, and Peter told her to have fun.

After ending the call with Peter, MJ grabbed her purse, locked and left the apartment, hailed a taxi, and was in front of Club Razzle in minutes. She got out, and smirked as she cut to the front of the line and the bouncer let her in without letting her wait, much to the dismay of the people still waiting in line.

MJ found her castmates hanging out on a sofa, drinking and laughing. After sharing a hug with all of them, she ordered a few drinks, and drank them rather quickly in order to catch up with her friends. Eventually, it was time to dance, and MJ and her friends in the cast made it out on the dance floor to dance to the techno that was blaring from the speakers.

After a while, MJ needed water, and made her way to the bar. When she was there, a tall, brunette girl came up to her. The girl looked to be roughly the same age as MJ, and was incredibly curvy for such a tall girl. Her breasts were big, her ass was plump, and her hips were curvy and feminine.

"Hi," the woman said to MJ.

"Hey," MJ responded.

"I can't stand this music." the woman said to MJ in a thick Eastern European accent.

MJ awkwardly laughed. "Yeah, my boyfriend might have to agree with you there. He listens to a lot of indie stuff. I can't stand that, personally."

The woman nodded, and stuck out her hand. "I'm Elsa."

MJ shook the woman's hand. "Mary Jane."

"Correct me if I am wrong, but in this country, that is, how you say, codeword for marijuana, is it not?"

MJ laughed. "What can I say? My parents were hippies."

MJ noticed that the woman was still gripping her hand. And she had thought she recognized the woman's voice from... somewhere. She just couldn't put her finger on it. But it didn't seem to matter now, because Elsa had a way of putting MJ at ease. MJ couldn't explain it, but looking into Elsa's eyes made her... happier. She wanted to do anything Elsa wanted to do... but how could that be? She just met this girl a moment ago. But yet...

Elsa leaned in and whispered in MJ's ear, "Let's go to your apartment. You live in city, no?"

MJ nodded. She couldn't tell what it was, but she felt immediately attracted to Elsa, and that this was something she should agree with. MJ asked Elsa to meet her outside, and then ran to tell her castmates that she wasn't feeling well and was going home. MJ thought they were all too busy dancing and drinking to have noticed her conversation with Elsa.

MJ flagged down a taxi, and she and Elsa got in. MJ told the driver the address, and the car sped back to MJ's apartment. In the backseat of the taxi, MJ and Elsa were strangely silent. Then, Elsa put her hand on MJ's leg, which initially startled MJ but then made her feel very relaxed and comforted. Elsa held the position for the rest of the cab ride home.

When they got to MJ's apartment, MJ paid the driver, and she and Elsa got in the elevator. They got out, and MJ walked to her apartment door and unlocked it.

Once Elsa was in, MJ closed the door behind her, and said "Well, here it is."

Elsa dropped her purse and began to kiss MJ, deeply and passionately. At first, MJ fought it. She liked boys, even if there was once a fling with a girl in college. But again, she felt comforted by Elsa. Elsa grabbed one of MJ's asscheeks and squeezed hard. After more intense kissing, MJ leapt onto Elsa, and the two walked into the bedroom.

Both quickly disrobed, and once they were both naked, they jumped into bed and played around for a bit. MJ briefly sucked on one of Elsa's nipples while Elsa put her fingers through her hair. After playing around, naked on the bed, Elsa was proposed something different.

"Lay back, Mary Jane, and let Elsa, how you say, take care of business..."Elsa then put herself in between MJ's legs and began to sensitively lick MJ's private parts. This made MJ coo with delight, and after a couple of minutes, climax.

"Ah, Elsa. Oh, Elsa. Ah, Elsa! OH, ELSA! OOOOH ELSA!" MJ shrieked as she orgasmed, climaxing after Elsa worked her magic. As MJ climaxed, Elsa began to rub her nipples, her head still underneath MJ's pussy. This made MJ experience even more pleasure. Finally, when she was done, Elsa's head came up, and she wiped her mouth with her hand.

"You taste good for an American girl, Mary Jane." Elsa said.

Elsa then cozied up to Mary Jane, the both of them still naked together in bed. MJ stood up to turn of the lights, got back into her previous position, and quickly fell asleep.

After MJ was asleep, Elsa opened her eyes ever so briefly to reveal cat-like yellow eyes, and her mouth took the shape of a smirk before she too fell asleep on the bed...


	4. Chapter 3: Elsa's Intentions

**The Booted Beauty Chronicles**  
_A Symbiotic Boots Spinoff_  
_Chapter 3: Elsa's Intentions_  
by Boofka

Elsa awoke the next morning in great pain. Quickly, she removed the sheets that were covering here, and tried to make it to the bathroom, but couldn't. She fell down on the floor, and began writhing in pain.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening. Not yet. Not now..."

Elsa's convulsions on the floor awoke MJ, noticing the girl she brought home last night's near seizure on her bedroom floor.

"Oh my God! Elsa! Are you okay?" MJ shrieked.

Then MJ began to notice something. Elsa was beginning to change. Her fair complexion was turning an unnatural green. Her feet and hands began turning into something not unlike claws. Her skin was also becoming less like human flesh, and more like scales...

MJ put her hand over her mouth. "No... no, you can't be..."

Six snakes began popping out of Elsa's skull as her beautiful brunette hair receded back into her head. Elsa's skin was visibly reptilian now, and her normal human like pupil became yellow and cat-like. Her nose retracted and were replaced by two slits for nostrils. Finally, Elsa's transformation was complete. She stood in front of MJ, still naked, and grabbed her by the throat.

"You recognize me now, do you?"

MJ was choking on Elsa's strong grip with her lizard-like hands. "Please... you're hurting me..."

Elsa chuckled. "Relax, my sweet Mary Jane. I'm not hurting you... yet." With that, Elsa threw MJ back on the bed.

"I assume you're wondering about me..." Elsa said, stroking her lizard-like skin. "Elsa is my real name. But the woman you saw last night was a combination of the beauty of two young women I killed when I first arrived in New York City."

"You're the murderer...?" MJ asked, shocked and appalled that the woman who killed those two girls shared her bed last night.

Elsa again chuckled. "Yes, yes. You see, Miss Watson, I am a mutant. That much is obvious. I learned at a young age that to hide my mutation, I could suck out the beauty out of other women and disguise myself with the aid of my... snakes. But that is only one part of my mutation. The other, less visible part, is that I can read minds. I'm psychic. And yesterday, when your alter-ego the Booted Beauty confronted me, I read your mind. I learned everything about you. I put a psychic trace on you so I'd know wherever you'd be. I did this to complete my mission. And now, I ask you, Mary Jane Watson," she said as she leaned into MJ's face, "where are your symbiotic boots?"

MJ kicked Elsa's face with her bare foot. Elsa grabbed her foot and danged her upside down.

"Now is not the time for games." She tossed Mary Jane against the wall of the bedroom and began her search. MJ, dazed by the slamming of her head against the wall, tried to get up and fight, but was too dizzy and weak to. She was powerless as Elsa went into her closet, screamed "a-ha!" in joy, and emerged holding two tall black rubber rain boots.

"You don't hide your secrets very well, Mary Jane. And now, your secret is about to become my power!"

Elsa sat down and put the first boot on. It didn't fit right and one of Elsa's clawed toes ripped a hole in the rubber. Elsa then put the second boot on, which was as much of a struggle as the first.

When the boots were in place, the boots melted away, and the black gooey mass began to take shape on Elsa's feet and calves.

"No, please... don't..." was all MJ could mutter.

Elsa smiled wide and looked up as the black goo began to coat her legs. MJ could see the outline Elsa's reptilian scales under the symbiotic goo on her legs. When it reached Elsa's midsection, the symbiote performed the same pleasure for Elsa as they did for MJ. A mass of tendrils covered Elsa's bare pussy, and Elsa began to scream loudly. At the same time, Elsa's bare ass was being covered, and another tendril had made it's way and was wiggling around inside Elsa's asshole.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh... AHHHHH!" Elsa couldn't contain her pleasure as she climaxed violently. After her climax, the symbiote continued upwards, covering her back and her breasts. She cooed as the goo covered her nipples, and MJ gasped to discover that after the symbiote was done, they were even more voluptuous than they were when Elsa was in her human form last night.

Finally, the symbiote covered Elsa's face and the snakes that formed her hair-like structure. When the symbiote was done coating Elsa's face and head, the snakes hung lower than they did before, and went down below Elsa's neck. They also had the eyes of Venom, and their mouths contained a great number of sharp teeth.

Elsa looked much like the Booted Beauty did, with the exception of the snakes and the reptilian skin that was visible underneath Elsa's skin. However, the boots didn't form over Elsa's feet the way they did over Mary Jane's. Her feet seemed to be a combination of Elsa's natural reptilian claws and the talons the symbiote made when it was in full-bonding mode. The same went for Elsa's hands. Elsa was able to summon the inner strength of the symbiote, probably because of her psychic abilities, MJ thought to herself. That meant that she had a full six-pack and her leg and arm muscles looked strong, much stronger than MJ's looked when she was the Booted Beauty.

Looking down at herself, Elsa appeared to admire her new rubbery black second-skin, though MJ couldn't see her facial expression while she was wearing the mask, so she could only assume. The symbiote squeaked a rubbery squeak as Elsa ran her fingers down the suit.

"This power is... addicting. I can understand why you wanted it so badly..."

MJ gulped, surveying the new symbiote standing in her bedroom.

"As you can see, my psychic energy has allowed me to make several... improvements. I know your trick about removing the boots to remove the symbiote, so trust that won't be happening. I also willed it to make me stronger through my psychic powers, a power it would only give you if it was fully bonded the way it was when you attacked the Oscorp building. Oh, yes, Miss Watson. I'm fully aware of that, too. I must dispose of you, because the fewer witnesses there are, the less likely we'll be caught..."

MJ tried to scurry away from the wall, but Elsa moved to block her with her foot.

"Now, I'm afraid your purpose is served, Miss Watson. My master will be wanting the boots back very shortly. Imagine his surprise when his best agent comes in, not with the boots in hand, but wearing the suit itself!"

MJ, now less dizzy and more able to focus, jump onto the bed and ran away from Elsa. However, Elsa quickly noticed and jumped on her. Before Elsa had the chance to grab MJ's hands, MJ grabbed Elsa's head and headbutted her, which made Elsa fall down and gave MJ a chance to run away.

Quickly, MJ grabbed her backpack, still with her clothes from the other day in it, and dashed out the door. MJ was still naked from the night before, and hadn't bothered to change in light of Elsa's attack, but she didn't care. She needed to get away from her right now.

MJ looked behind her, and realized Elsa wasn't following her. Using this as her chance, she ducked into a woman's bathroom and changed into the clothes in the backpack. The entire time, her mind was thinking about what had just happened...

"Oh God, how could I have been so stupid...?" MJ thought to herself. She let that... mutant into her home, into her bed. Why? Why did MJ let Elsa corrupt the bed she and Peter shared. MJ didn't realize she was into girls, but didn't fight Elsa's...

That's it, MJ realized. Elsa told MJ that how she found out about her real identity was that she was psychic. Could the fact that Elsa was psychic also mean she could not only read people's minds, but influence them, control them, and make them do things they wouldn't usually do? Maybe that was part of Elsa's plan, MJ thought. Influence MJ into falling for her, which would allow Elsa access to MJ's apartment and the boots.

By now, MJ had changed into her normal street clothes, and opened the door of the ladies room to discover that Elsa was still not coming after her...

Something Elsa told MJ stuck out to her. Something about a... psychic trace. Oh God, MJ thought to herself. That means that anywhere MJ went, Elsa would know. But Elsa also said something about keeping witnesses to a minimum... MJ concluded that's why Elsa wasn't chasing her down the hall. Moving the fight to the middle of the hall might increase the chances of being caught. But why was Elsa so determined to be secretive? She had already put on the boots, and was pretty much invincible, as far as MJ could determine. Just what could Elsa's mysterious master want with the boots that had to be so secret?

MJ ran downstairs, ran out of her apartment building, and hailed a cab. She knew she had to get away, but to where...? Like magic, a sudden epiphany came to MJ after the cab driver asked her destination.

"Oscorp building." MJ replied.

The driver headed that direction, all the while MJ was constantly checking behind her, to see if Elsa was really following her. Sure enough, MJ saw a black, feminine figure decked out in a symbiotic suit following the taxi. Elsa was sure to swing up high and not follow too closely out of fear for making who she was following too obvious.

MJ was thankful for one thing. Elsa hadn't enough experience with the boots to learn how to make herself invisible the way MJ did. It was just about the only thing MJ was grateful about right now.

MJ shuddered. She needed help. And she knew just who to get it from...

* * *

Jake Thompson now had his own corner office in the Oscorp building, despite being almost fired for letting the symbiotic boots be stolen by an as-yet-identified burglar. Jake had told his fellow Oscorp employees, as well as his boss Mr. Denzen, that he believed that someone who had been inspired by the late Booted Beauty had stolen the boots in order to become a new Booted Beauty who crusaded against crimes against women. But Jake really knew that the person responsible was Mary Jane Watson. Jake began to regret letting her go and vowing never to reveal who she was or that she was still alive.

Jake's promotion was a result of Oscorp reconsidering its symbiotic division, and trying to convince Jake to spearhead a new project to give symbiotic suits to the US military. However, because of Mr. Denzen and other board-members' skepticism, the project was still dead. Jake had moved onto other departments in the meantime, as the go-to guy for practical military science because of his close relationship with SHIELD, especially after he teamed up with them to take down the symbiote that had attacked the Oscorp building 4 months ago.

The phone on Jake's desk began to talk: "Mr. Thompson, we have a woman here to see you. Says it's important."

Jake responded with "Her name?"

"She says her name is Mary Jane."

Jake gasped. "Send her in.

The door opened, and in walked Mary Jane Watson, looking around Jake's office and out the vast windows that comprised a wall of the office.

"Sit down, Mary Jane." Jake motioned towards a chair. "We have a lot to talk about. Do you know you almost got me fired? Okay! I trusted you, and you steal the boots right under my nose! How'd you do it, Mary Jane? How'd you-"

"There's no time for that, Jake!" MJ shouted. "The boots are gone. They've been taken."

"What?" Jake got up from out of his chair. At least with MJ in control of the boots, the Booted Beauty could do some good for this city. But in the hands, or rather, the feet of someone else, who knows what sort of damage they could cause.

"They've been stolen, Jake. A girl... a mutant named Elsa, tricked me into seeing my apartment last night. She's some sort of reptilian monster... and she's psychic!"

Jake nodded, and MJ got up and walked to the window. "She's got a psychic trace on me, Jake. She knows wherever I go. And she wants to kill me and give the boots to someone she calls her master."

MJ pointed to a building across the street from the Oscorp building. Jake followed her index finger to discover a black, symbiotic, feminine figure on the roof of a building across the street.

"Oh, my God..." Jake murmured.

"Can you help me, Jake? Please? I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry, but haven't you been proud of me... of the Booted Beauty?"

Jake looked at MJ, as beautiful as she was, and nodded. "I can't blame you, Mary Jane. Those boots would be... addicting. And you have done tremendous good for the women of this city. Now, about stopping that mutant... Follow me. I think I have something that just might do the trick..."


	5. Chapter 4: Backfire

_**The Booted Beauty Chronicles**_  
_A Symbiotic Boots Spinoff_  
_Chapter 4: Backfire_  
**by Boofka**

Mary Jane and Jake walked over to an elevator, and Jake pressed a button for the floor he wanted. They began ascending the building, and soon enough, the doors opened and Jake asked MJ to follow him. The floor was mostly empty, and appeared to be a storage space, filled with boxes and crates.

After walking for several minutes, Jake walked over to one of the crates, and pulled out a massive metal gun.

"What in the world is that, Jake?" MJ asked, curiously.

Jake grinned. "This is the legacy of my work in the symbiotic defenses unit. We call it an S-Disruptor. It's harmless to most anything or anyone.."

Jake fired it at an empty space of wall, and MJ heard a loud explosion, some dust, but no damage, no explosion, nothing charred or blackened by the impact.

"Anything or anyone, except a symbiote. You see, using the biological functions of the symbiote, we created a modified virus that is harmless to any organism native to Earth. It sends the symbiote into shock, causing it to shut down, temporarily. Give it a temporary coma, if you will. If we fire this at the mutant that currently possesses the boots, my theory and my hope is that it will cause the symbiote to shut down temporarily, allowing you to steal the boots back."

MJ nodded. "But Elsa's a mutant. She won't give up the boots without a fight, even when she isn't in possession of the boots. And what about her psychic influence?"

Jake grinned again. "Mary Jane, something you have to know is I've been prepared for a situation just like this. I've been ready to stop any symbiote ever since the attack on the building, and I've been prepared to stop any mutant since way before that!"

MJ took a step back. "You mean, you developed the technology... to stop me?"

Jake shook his head, and then put his hand on MJ's shoulder. "MJ, I wouldn't use it against you, but in those early days after the Booted Beauty's return, I had to prepare for the risk that you could be possessed again. Plus, this technology wasn't made for you. Venom hasn't been spotted in months, which means he could be planning something. Something big. And we need to be prepared."

MJ nodded. She began to understand Jake's points. As she was contemplating what Jake had just told her, he handed her a small gun and a large circular metal object.

"And what are these?"

"The answers to your concerns. The small gun is to knock out the mutant so you can steal the boots back. The metal thing, we call them Blockers, can block psychic influences. Just put it over your head, and you will be immune from mind-reading. However, I think you should only put it on after we lure her out."

"Lure her out?"

"Oh yes, Mary Jane. You're going to be bait. If you still have the psychic trace on you, then she'll know where you are. Hell, she probably knows where you are right now, but doesn't want to cause yet-another scene of a symbiote attack on the Oscorp building. So, we lure her in. Fire the S-Disrupter, and when's she exposed, shoot her with this," Jake said, indicating the small gun, "which has enough tranquilizer to put an elephant to sleep."

MJ nodded. She was happy a plan was formulating to get the boots back.

"Jake, I can't thank you enough..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'd much rather have you as the Avenging Angel than your mutant friend using the boots for Lord-only-knows what. So, let's say we spring the trap and show this bitch who's boss?"

* * *

Jake and MJ went down the elevator to the garage. Much like how Jake smuggled MJ out of the Oscorp building after she attacked it, Jake got into the car and started it up, while MJ got into the back, within reaching distance of the S-Disrupter and the tranquilizer so she was ready when the time came.

Jake pulled the van out of the garage of the Oscorp building, and told MJ to keep a keen out for Elsa.

MJ looked out the window of the back of the van, and saw a black feminine figure making her way towards the van.

"She's coming this way!" MJ yelled.

As Elsa made her way closer and closer to the van, MJ grabbed the S-Disrupter, her finger on the trigger. MJ began to hear voices in her head:

"Mary... Jane... don't need the... boots..."

"Give... up..."

"Kill... Jake..."

Realizing this as Elsa's psychic influence, she put the metallic band around her head, and the thoughts immediately stopped. She looked up at Elsa, and could tell the symbiotic mutant was angry and frustrated by the lost connection to MJ's mind.

Within a minute, Elsa had landed on top of the van. Right as she did, Jake turned onto a deserted alleyway to limit the potential witnesses and to not alert the authorities. MJ heard the noise of clawing on the top of the van, and saw a massive symbiotic talon reaching down, tearing the metallic top of the van like it was paper.

When she had made a hole big enough, Elsa began to fold the sides of opened metal top so she could better see her prey. With her plainly in view, MJ held up the S-Disrupter and fired it. It hit Elsa directly in the chest, and she fell off the van and tumbled into the alleyway. Jake put on the brakes and MJ jumped out the back, tranquilizer in hand.

She walked over to a weakened symbiotic Elsa, convulsing. The symbiote began to shake and quake all over Elsa's body, and eventually began to recede back into Elsa's feet, leaving Elsa's skin exposed. As soon as it was, MJ fired the tranquilizer, which led to a dart being lodged into Elsa's neck. Elsa, who had been screaming as the symbiote receded, fell unconscious. Soon afterwards, Elsa's large symbiotic talons that had comprised her feet reformed the shape MJ's symbiotic boots.

Excited to have them back, MJ took the boots off Elsa's feet, and held them up for Jake to see that the mission had been accomplished.

MJ got into the passenger side door as Jake restarted the van's engine and drove away.

"Wow, I couldn't imagine a greater success." she told him as she tossed the metallic headband and the tranquilizer gun in the back of the van.

As the two drove away, Elsa was slowly regaining consciousness, and her snakes began to let out an unnatural shriek...

NEXT TIME: THE THRILLING CONCLUSION! WILL ELSA GET THE BOOTS BACK? WHAT NEW POWERS WILL THE SYMBIOTE REVEAL? STAY TUNED!


	6. Chapter 5: New Capabilities

_**The Booted Beauty Chronicles**_  
_A Symbiotic Boots Spinoff_  
_Chapter 5: New Capabilities_  
**by Bookfa**

MJ returned to the apartment after Jake had dropped her off, clutching the boots. Before she left, Jake had warned that it might take awhile for the symbiote to be reactivated after the S-Disrupter was used to subdue it.

MJ was anxious to get the boots back on, become the Booted Beauty once more, and find out what Elsa was still up to. The tranquilizer didn't kill her, so wherever she was, she was still out there.

MJ had some errands to run, and noticed it was raining. Giggling, she changed her clothes and put the boots on.

"I hardly ever get to wear these for just the weather!" she remarked to herself.

She left her apartment, and hailed a cab to go the grocery store. When she got there, she shopped for various necessities before she heard a loud crash of a window being broken and a familiar figure standing and roaring in the bank.

"Elsa." MJ whispered to herself. Elsa quickly made eye contact with MJ, and MJ dashed as quick as she could, along with the other people in the store.

MJ ran to the back of the store where she knew there was a bathroom where she could change. She hoped the boots were repowered enough to activate when she was ready.

Running as fast as she could, she made to the bathroom, got into the stall, and began shedding her clothing, even removing her boots to take off her leggings and socks. When she was completely bare, she put the boots back on her feet and said "Booted Beauty!"

Nothing happened.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no."

MJ could hear Elsa move closer and closer. MJ realized that Elsa probably still had the psychic trace on MJ.

"C'mon! Please! Booted Beauty!

Again, nothing happened.

MJ held her face in her hand, overcome with emotion.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Out of fear more than anything, MJ now screamed "BOOTED BEAUTY!"

As if the rush of adrenaline was all it need, the symbiote began to form quickly on MJ's body, disregarding it's usual ritual to save it's host in this grave hour.

When Elsa punched the door to the stall down, the symbiote had covered everything but MJ's face. MJ quickly jumped to the ceiling for safety, and crawled upside down to escape the danger. This allowed the symbiote to form on MJ's face, giving her enhanced senses.

Dropping down, MJ opened the door of the bathroom, and again climbed onto the ceiling, crawling as fast as she could. On the floor, Elsa chased after her.

"I have to get Elsa away from these innocent people. I need to lure her out."

When MJ reached the window Elsa had smashed, she spun a web propelling her away from the building and into a parking garage across the street.

MJ looked behind her to Elsa following her into the garage. MJ braced for what she knew would be a tough battle.

Elsa put her finger to her skull like she did when MJ first encountered her, but MJ didn't feel any psychic influence. Perhaps the symbiote had learned to counteract Elsa...

Elsa stopped trying to influence MJ psychically and instead formed a punch that MJ quickly dodged, flipping around and landing feet-first on a column.

"GIVE ME THE BOOTS, MARY JANE!" Elsa screamed.

"I have tasted their power, and I want them again! I want them back!" Elsa then tried to kick MJ down, but MJ again dodged them. Without time to act, Elsa jumped on top of MJ, her naked reptilian body against MJ's rubbery, gooey symbiotic suit. Elsa's snakes hissed at Mary Jane.

"You can simply not defeat me." Elsa said, as she delivered a quick punch to MJ's stomach. She again put her finger to her skull, and MJ could feel the symbiote withdraw from her face, as if Elsa was now trying to psychically influence the symbiote itself.

"I will kill you, Mary Jane. I will steal your beauty like I have so many other countless pretty girls like you. But find comfort in the fact that you will be added to my collection. Who knows, I might even use your form to seduce your boyfriend. What was his name again?" Elsa put her finger to her skull. "Oh, that's right. Peter."

As the snakes hissed and grew closer to MJ's face, MJ felt the symbiote telling her something.

"Give... into... it..."

Mary Jane heard a voice echo inside her head.

"Give... into... it... you... will... be... in... control..."

MJ didn't know what it meant, but believed it could help her. She mouthed the word "okay" with her lips, and MJ began a new transformation.

Her mask reformed on her face, stopping the snakes from stealing her beauty. As it did, a hole appeared around the mouth area that was quickly filled with sharp teeth and long, slobbering tongue. Elsewhere, MJ's muscles on her legs and arms were getting stronger, and MJ was growing taller. MJ felt a brief moment of pleasure as six-pack abs formed above her waist. Claws formed on her hands, and her signature boots had been replaced with talons on her feet.

Feeling that unlike the last time this happened, she was in full control, MJ quickly pushed an astonished Elsa out of the way. MJ stood up and looked down at her body.

"The full bonding... I'm in control, though..." MJ said in a voice that seemed a mixture of her own and the symbiote voice during the rampage on the Oscorp building. MJ thought it must have been Elsa's influence over the symbiote that gave MJ control to activate the full bonding when she pleased.

Elsa was taken aback, walking away from the transformed MJ.

"No, it can't be... not possible..."

MJ leapt onto Elsa, letting out a roar and licking her face with her slobbery tongue. MJ then punched Elsa in the gut, and blood spewed from her mouth.

"ELSA! I want you to leave me and my boots alone. FOREVER!"

MJ grabbed the weakened Elsa and threw her against a wall, which quickly cracked around the impact of Elsa's body.

"Yesss... pleassse... I'll dooo.. whattt you wanttt..."

Letting Elsa's nearly unconscious body fall to the ground, MJ reverted back to her normal Booted Beauty look. Her talons on her feet were replaced by the boots, her hands grew back to normal, and her powerful muscles all receded.

"If you don't obey this promise, next time I won't let you live." MJ said, spinning a web and flying away from Elsa as Elsa collapsed and faded into unconsciousness.

THE STORY ISN'T OVER! A QUICK EPILOGUE WILL BRIDGE THE GAP BETWEEN "THE BOOTED BEAUTY CHRONICLES" AND "SYMBIOTIC BOOTS 2!" STAY TUNED!


	7. Epilogue: Termination

_**The Booted Beauty Chronicles**_  
**_A Symbiotic Boots Spinoff_****  
****_Epilogue: Termination_****  
****by Boofka**

As MJ made her way home, she marveled at the power to make the full bonding without being possessed by the symbiote. She wouldn't use it unless she really had to, but it was nice to know that was an option.

She made it home, and settled into her apartment, before hearing the turning of the door knob. Quickly, she took off the boots and ran to her bedroom, placing the boots at the foot of the bed. She covered herself up in her sheets and comforter, and pretended she had been asleep.

"Hello, anyone home?" Peter called.

He walked into the bedroom. "Well, someone seems to be enjoying a nice little afternoon nap!"

Pretending to be awaken, MJ covered herself up in the sheets.

"What's this? Sleeping in the buff? You just get all sorts of crazy when I'm not here!"

MJ giggled. "Why don't you get in and join me?"

Peter laughed. "With an offer like that, how can I refuse?"

He jumped into the bed and played with his girlfriend. Neither Peter nor MJ could see the boots at the foot of the bed were vibrating slightly, but not from the activity on the bed. On the bottom of the heel of one of the boots, a small amount of pink liquid with the consistency of bubble gum began to form...

* * *

A beaten, bruised Elsa met her leader, a person covered in shadows, and bowed. She was in an empty brick room with very little light, emphasizing her master as someone who ruled from darkness.

"My master. The operation to retrieve the boots has proved unsuccessful."

The master didn't say anything.

"I had them on. The power was... overwhelming. Addicting. But the girl who wears them... she and an Oscorp employee had a device. They stopped me."

The master spoke in a low voice. "What is her name?"

"Mary Jane Watson. I just wish I could... kill her! Get those boots back!"

"I'm afraid that will not be necessary. Your purpose has been served, Agent Dragonov. Your mission was a failure, and you are no longer useful to our operations..."

Elsa pleaded with her master. "No, please! I know where she is! I know..."

A shot rang out, and a bullet hole was apparent on the top of Elsa's head. She collapsed on the floor, dead.

The master motioned an associate and said "Keep an eye on this Mary Jane Watson, and prepare for our renewed retrieval operation. Send your best men to monitor her house. Find out everything you can. The sooner we act, the sooner we rule..."

**THE END...?**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN AN ALL NEW SERIES, "SYMBIOTIC BOOTS 2: THE SPAWNING," COMING SOON!**


End file.
